Swap! Lin's POV
by myyuu
Summary: What happens when Rukiyo and her friend Lin go to the Reborn!/KHR world? This time, it's in Lin's perspective! Ruki has her version, the main one.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm, I don't guarantee that this would be as good as Ruki's version. Well, I'm still an amateur at this. Hope this won't hurt your head and eyes while reading!

By the way, any mistakes, comments, please be honest. (: Most appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I do **NOT** own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! It belongs to Amano Akira. I just own the OC Lin. Ruki owns herself. No doubts.

* * *

_**Once upon a time, there was a girl named Lin and a boy named Ru-… **__**Correction**__**, there was a girl named Lin and a **__**GIRL**__** named Ruki.**_

"Wasn't that test so HARD, Ruki?" I asked, walking over to Ruki, who was sitting at her desk.

"Yes. Yes it was hard!" Ruki exclaimed.

"That's what she said." I pointed at her, with a wide grin on my face.

"I think I flunked that tes- HEY WHAT'D YOU MAKE ME SAY JUST NOW!"

"Oh nothing..."

"Bleh. Now, it's time for the anime and manga marathons!" Ruki pumped a fist into the air.

"And I'll be going to my dramas," I mused. "Today's the day where I get to see the cute, handsome, sexeh Jerry Yan!"

"...Wanna go eat pho first? Ruki asked. I blinked and thought for a moment. _Eh, my dramas can be left later of the day. I'm hungry so pho it is!_

"HELL YEAH!" The two ran out of the school a few seconds after the bell rang, signaling the weekend.

"Oh em gee, Pho is like," Ruki began.

"THE BEST SHIZZ YOU CAN EVER HAB!" I finished it off.

"It always cheers me up!" Ruki laughed.

"I thought your otaku-habits did..."

"… Whatever….."

"Yeah…"

"Uh…"

"…"

"Pho…?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"We need experimental people to test this on…"

"You have gotta be shittin' me."

"Oh come on!"

"You're retarded."

"And you're still here."

"… Shut up."

"OH LOOK! TWO GIRLS! LET'S TRY THIS BABY OUT!"

"HEY!-"

_**BOOM!**_

"-Dumbass."

"The tater-tots just happened!" Ruki exclaimed.

"Uh… Walking. Pho. Boom. Smoke. Here," I sputtered random words, unable to make up a sentence. As for Ruki... she just sweat dropped, staring at me like I'm a total idiot.

"WHERE ARE WE! I WANT MY JUN JIE!" I ran around in circles.

"The fudgesicles? We're definitely not where we were earlier…"

"Captain-obvious!"

"… This street looks familiar though…"

"You don't live on this street."

"No shit Sherlock."

"… NAMIMORI!"

"Huh..?" I looked at Ruki, dumbfounded.

"Remember that manga I told you about! I made you read some of it too! THE ITALIAN ONEZZZZZ!"

"Uh… Yeaah…" _Oh gawd, don't tell me she's gonna start spazzing about that manga._

"Well… This street looks like the ones in the manga."

"You need to lay off that stuff…," I muttered. Ruki smacked my arm. "Ow!"

"IT IS MY SANCTUARY! MY OTAKU WORLD!"

"You're scaring me…," I said. .. _Scaring me to the point that I wanna go hug my teddybear._

"… Go back to your god damned dramas."

"YOU WATCH THEM TOO!"

"SHADDUP!"

"Damn loud people," Gokudera muttered, walking down the street beside his companions.

"I haven't seen them around before," Tsuna commented.

"Did they just move in then?" Yamamoto said with a grin. He walked over to the two arguing in the middle of the street.

"BUT IT'S JUN JIE!"

"SO WHAAA! IT'S NOT LIKE HE-"

"Hello! Are you two new around here?" Yamamoto asked. The two girls paused and looked at him. I just blinked while Ruki gapes.

"Bishie?" I asked. Yamamoto smiled dumbly.

"Bishie," Ruki confirmed. "And a char of the ani-…"

"And - you're mentally retarded." I just said what she was about to say.

"I can tell," Gokudera said, walking over.

_Hmm, he looks fine, but scary._ I thought as he walked over.

"So... Are you two new around here?" Tsuna asked. Ruki glanced and me, who shrugged in response. Ruki shook her head. "Are you visiting? Or have you lived here and I have never noticed you-... I'll just shut my mouth now."

"Uh...," Ruki glanced at me again who shrugged. Ruki frowned. "Actually... We have no cooking clue where we are..." Tsuna looked at Ruki confused. Cooking?

"And I wanna go eat pho! I'm HUNGRY!" I interrupted them as my stomach was growling. _Gosh, that's kinda...embarrassing. _I thought as I stood there, listening.

"Uh huh...anyways, some random unbelievable, far-fetched stuff happened, and here we are. Mind telling us where we are?"

"I'll assume you idiots are lost," Gokudera muttered. Ruki shrugged. "You're in Namimori."

Ruki blinked. I blinked. Tsuna tilted his head to the side. Yamamoto grinned. Gokudera frowned.

" Namimori?" I asked, confused.

"Remember? Italian. Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! ..." Ruki just spouted random words at me.

I titled my head to the side, dumbfounded. "That doesn't really help." Ruki frowned.

"Bleh. Anyways...Lin, I don't think we're anywhere near home now...," Ruki said. I blinked again.

"And you know that how...?"

"Let's just say... Otaku-instincts."

"Riiight... I'll just leave it like that. Who told you to be 'Rukiyo the otaku'..?"

"Err...buddha?"

"Ah… I'm Tsuna, this is Gokudera and that's Yamamoto," Tsuna said. "And you two are…?"

"I AM LIN! THE FOB!"

"AND I ISH RUKI! THE OTAKU!"

"AND TOGETHER!"

"WE ARE!"

"FOBOTAKU!" The two chimed together. The three boys sweat dropped. Yeaah… Ruki fell down and sat on her bum, groaning.

"Whattan idiot. Clumsy-much?" I stared at Ruki, who sat on the ground.

"God damn it. What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"For...?" I asked.

"In. World. Otaku. Italian. Manga. Anime."

"Ah.. I have no idea."

"The frig? Was that some kind of code?" Gokudera asked. I saw Ruki stuck her tongue out at him, but I didn't really care.

"Can't find the right words. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my mentally blank state."

"In other words," I said. "Daydreaming." _Yeh, daydreaming 'bout something stupid. _I thought.

"Ahaha!" Yamamoto laughed. "You two are funny."

Suddenly, there was a gloomy atmosphere. Everyone glanced at Ruki.

"Oh no...gloomy time." I stated. "Soon, she'll cry... Just watch her."

"I don't even know if I'm supposed to be overwhelmed with joy or sad..." She raised her head and she had tears in her eyes and a crooked smile.

"That's just freaky," Gokudera said, grimacing and jumping back.

"Deal with it. I ish a crybaby anyways."

"You always were one," I muttered.

"So you two are currently… How to put it… Homeless?" Tsuna asked.

"More or less," Ruki sniffed. _Crybaby much?_

"Oh gawd. We're not hobos now, are we?" I stared at Ruki.

"Then stay at our house." Everyone looked in surprise at the new voice. Reborn stood on top of Tsuna's head. I looked unsure.

"Since when do babies make offers like that…?" I asked. Ruki sweat dropped.

"I think I might have come up with a conclusion of why the hell we're here," Ruki suddenly told me. Everyone looked at her. "Bleh."

"Discuss it at the house," Reborn said.

"You're letting them into Juudaime's household!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Juu… wha?" I asked, confused. "Does that mean boss or something?"

Ruki sighed.

"OK," Ruki sat beside me on the floor along with the boys. It was really awkward walking into their house. Their mom looked at them strangely and the girls swore they saw her wink. "Like I said earlier, it's probably unbelievable and far-fetched, but it's all I can patch up with the current 'wtf' situation." Everyone nodded.

"You can tell the story, so go on..." I said.

"So we were going to go eat pho…"

"Pho?" Tsuna asked confused. One glare from Ruki shut him up. Gokudera snarled at her. I giggled.

"Anyways… We suddenly got shot by a whatchamacallit-bastard-people-probably…" Everyone looked at her strangely. "And we ended up in an anime/manga world. Your world. This world is actually a series called 'Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn' and it's quite popular."

"At times like these, I really think you should lay off the manga…," I muttered. Ruki smacked me on the head. "Ow! You're not mah MOTHER!"

"Shaddup Linny! You read part of it too!"

"You expect us to believe that?" Gokudera growled. Ruki frowned.

"Weren't you listening? I said it sounded far-fetched and unbelievable," She grumbled. "I probably know a lot of stuff that you wouldn't think I know…"

"Tch, as if," Gokudera muttered.

_Oh gawd.. please don't be the part where they have to they do, I'll cover my ears. Oh, smart idea, myself! _

"Try asking a question," Ruki stated with a scowl.

"This might not be good_." _I muttered.

"Then how about…," Reborn said thoughtfully. "Who's Tsuna's dream girl?"

"REBORN!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Sasagawa Kyoko," Ruki said easily. Cricket. Cricket. "It's obvious too."

_Ughh, this is getting boring. Drama's are definitely better than listening to this. Ah, whose that boy blushing? Sawada .. something. Oh, starts with a 'T' if I recall..._ I thought for a moment, trying to remember his name. OH _YEAH! Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's pretty cute when he blushes._

"Ah…," Tsuna blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh and you also have a girl named Miura Haru that wants to marry you," She added.

_My oh my, he sure sounds popular at school. _ I thought as Ruki was answering stuffs.

"She goes to Midori Middle School… She initially adored Reborn, but then Tsuna rescued her… Tsuna's totally useless without the dying will bullet."

"That's correct," Reborn said.

"Stalker," Gokudera muttered.

"Ruki, you're being scary…," I said. Ruki stuck her tongue at her friend.

"You'd be like this if I were quizzing you on dramas!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"

"I officially have no life though," Ruki laughed.

"So true. You pretty much DON'T have a life... If you keep on with these otaku things." I told her, adding some gestures into what I said.

She paused. "Hey… Even if this is an anime world, aren't we technically halfway across the earth?"

"… Now that I think about it…"

"Holy shit."

"Yeah…" Ruki paused momentarily. "There's a lot more stuff I know, but I think I'd better keep quiet 'cause then it'd just ruin everything. Reborn probably knows it all though."

"Tch, liar," Gokudera said. Ruki leaned over and whispered into Reborn's ears.

I sat there quietly.. _This is starting to get even boring. When can I go home, GAHH!_

"You didn't have to hit me," Ruki pouted.

_Tch, it's what she gets.. a bump on her head._ Just when I was yawning...

"You will attend the same school as them as well."

"Ehhh?" I asked. "Well. We're going to go through hell tomorrow," I muttered. Ruki grunted in response.

* * *

Still an amateur. Wanna help me become a better writer? Then please review! BE SURE TO BE HONEST ABOUT IT! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm, I don't guarantee that this would be as good as Ruki's version. Well, I'm still an amateur at this. Hope this won't hurt your head and eyes while reading!

By the way, any mistakes, comments, please be honest. (: Most appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I do **NOT** own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! It belongs to Amano Akira. I just own the OC Lin.

* * *

It was a nice and peaceful mornin- I take that back. I changed into my uniform and headed downstairs.

I glanced over at Ruki, seeing that her uniform wasn't for females, but a male uniform. "Nice uniform RUKI-KUN." I giggled.

It was funny, seeing her, oh wait, I should call her a 'HIM' now. Okay, let me rephrase that.

It was funny, seeing HIM sputter random words and then got kicked in the face. This morning sure is entertaining, but not better than the dramas. I sighed.

"Hahah! Ruki!" I laughed. "You don't like skirts anyways."

"Why would a boy like skirts...?" Tsuna asked, sweat dropping. I saw Ruki cry and ran upstairs, I wanted to pack her on the back. Soon she came downstairs with a tear-stained face. I stared at her, _man this'll be fun to see. Gawdd, these people are so slow. One look and you can tell she's a girl!_

"My my, Tsu-kun has a crybaby boy for a friend," Nana laughed. I thought for a moment, _even NANA thinks Ruki's a boy? Oh gawdd, get your female insticts out! Ruki is a friggen FEMALE! Dayummn, slow pokes so far. _I snickered.

"I have a habit of it, I suppose I haven't grown up yet," I heard Ruki say. Reborn and I snickered.

"Ruki-nii!" Fuuta tugged on her pant leg. _Kids these days, _I thought. "Do you like ranking?

"Mmm…," Ruki stroked her chin. "It's not bad, statistics are fun every once in a while." Ruki grinned. "You must have some excellent ranking skills." She tried to hold back on the sarcasm.

"Ruki is a pedoooooo!~" I sang. Ruki glaredat me, "Whaa? It's TRUE! You even LOOK like a pedophile!"

I quickly shut up with a grin on my face. _Throttle me? Hahaha...not gonna happen. _Ruki frowned and we all ate our breakfast.

"So this is what Namimori Middle School is like," Ruki mused.

"Otaku," I grumbled. I got wacked in the head. "Hey!"

There was a pause.

"But Ruki, haven't you seen Namimori Middle School in the manga? What do you mean by 'this is what it looks like,"?" I asked.

"Meh," was all she responded to.

She leaned over and whispered something in my ear. "If you see a guy with a different uniform, black hair, and sometimes a yellow bird or tonfas... Mainly he has an armband... Compliment the school. You'll probably get on his good side."

"Riiight...," I said. _Sometimes, I think she's crazy._

"Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called.

"Oh gawd, it's those two again. The baseball freak and the dynamite boy." I muttered these words to myself.

"Oh look, it's doggy and baseball-nut," Ruki muttered. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"What was that!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Ruki turned around and walked towards the school. I followed along.

Ruki groaned while I just stood there, outside class.

"This is Lin-chan and Ruki-kun," The teacher introduced. The two fidgeted uneasily. I saw Ruki wink at me, _Oh gawd this is disgusting. Winking in the morning...who does she think she is?, _and nudged me. I looked confused.

"I'm going to create hell," Ruki put on the goofy grin of hers. She tried to get me to go in first, but in the end, she ended up first. Just for her own kicks, she made herself look as much as a bishounen boy as she could, though in my perspective, it was sickening. I followed easily after my dear friend. Ruki flashed a smile at the class. I heard some girls squealed.

"Hello, my name is Rukiyo; you can call me Ruki though. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope you'll take care of me." She bowed.

"I'm Lin; it's nice to meet you all… Please take care of me!" I bowed.

"He's kind of cute and hot at the same time!" I overheard some girls talking. _Hot...Ruki....her attitude, I'm not a lesbian. Bleh. _I thought as I stood there.

"She's cute! Are you single!"

I blushed while Ruki laughed.

"Linny's popular!~" She sang, quietly, but loud enought for me to hear. I glared at Ruki. _Look whose talking Ruki, you're popular too._

"... Are you two dating?" I heard someone ask. I stood still while Ruki's eye twitched. _This, is officially sickening, _I thought for a moment.

"Ahaha! As much as I'd like to date someone, I'm afraid I'm too shy to," Ruki lied, laughing. "Even Linny here!," _Hey! Don't drag me into this!, _I made a face and Ruki could tell what I meant. "Though we're not exactly dating material for each other. More like a sibling relation! I wouldn't be surprised if we were actually related!" I kicked Ruki and she laughed again. "No one would like to date me anyways. I have no appeal, no looks." _Pfft, look over there,, the girls are squealing. They love you Ruki._ I made another face at her, which she understood.

"NO! Ruki-kun! You're perfectly fine!" I mentally groaned. I finally understood what Ruki meant by 'create hell'. We were assigned our seats.

"Fortunately for you all, there's a staff meeting. Right now is a free period!" The teacher announced. "Make sure you welcome the new students!" With that, he left. Ruki and I were seated next to each other, though almost immediately, the gap between our desks was filled with students. The boys mainly surrounded me while the girls surrounded Ruki.

The girls surrounding Ruki squealed.

"This is kind of awkward...," I murmured. The boys were staring at me.

"DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" dot... dot... dot...

"Maybe...?"

"EH!"

I heard Ruki snicker at my response. _Not mah fault these boys are weird._ I made a face and Ruki saw. She knew what it meant.

"Where did you move from anyways?"

"Oh, we moved from Canada, a country on the other side of the earth," Ruki laughed. People gaped.

"It's not that surprising, is it?" I asked, but no response came.

"Oh! Which reminds me…" Ruki stood up and walked over to Tsuna's desk. Everyone looked at them strangely.

"Tsuna! Lend me your books, will yah?" Ruki grinned at him.

"You know No-good Tsuna already!"

I kind of covered my ears. _Are they jealous or something now?_ I wondered.

"Of course!" Ruki laughed. She ruffled his hair.

"Stop doing that to Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed, grabbing Ruki's wrist.

Yamamoto laughed. "Lin! Do you think you'll like it here?" He walked over to my desk. Most of the boys looked at him and then at me in disappointment. They didn't stand a chance against him. A lot of girls stared in awe.

"I think so…," I said and smiled. "Everyone seems nice."

"Hey Linny!" I looked over at Ruki. Ruki slipped a paper on my desk. She opened the paper and then-

"JUN JIE!"

"Spazz," Ruki chuckled.

"Jun Jie…?"

"Chinese singer and stuff," Ruki laughed. "He's pretty good."

"She's Chinese?" A boy asked. Ruki and I nodded.

"We're both."

"Oh wow…"

"THAT'S SO COOL!"

I saw Ruki whisper something in Tsuna's ears. I don't know what she said, but it made it look like Tsuna was going to cry. I just shook my head and sighed.

I patted him on the back. "Ruki's evil like that."

"What does she have against Juudaime!" Gokudera growled.

"It's called teasing," Ruki said, walking over. Tsuna looked at her with a depressed expression. She laughed and then looked through the book she had borrowed from Kyoko. "Oh, you're learning this… Remember we learnt this, Lin?" She pointed at an equation in the book. I nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. Easy stuff."

"I had a test on this…" Ruki pointed in a different textbook. "A few weeks ago… Fairly easy material once you get the hang of it…"

"It's not that hard to do," Ruki gave me a _'that's what she said_' look. I opened my mouth, ready to say something, but then closed it. Nevermind what I was going to say.

"They're learning stuff we already learnt…" The two let out a sigh of relief. They were sooo lucky.

When the three arrived home after school, Ruki collapsed and glomped Tsuna while I went to the kitchen. Tears flowed freely down Ruki's cheeks.

I heard Ruki saying random things to Tsuna, something about being his bride. _Pfft, he thinks you're a boy. _I giggled.

"Geez, Ruki's drunk," I said, walking into the room.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked.

"He gets drunk on ANYTHING… Though, when are you two going to have the wedding?" I mused. Tsuna flushed.

"WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!"

"Oooh! Tsuna's blushing!"

"Stop it!"

"Though, I'd like to warn you. He can get very perverted, there's no telling what he'll do!" I said, and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Tsuna. I came back with Fuuta.

"You're so soft!~~" Ruki chimed, snuggling Tsuna's neck. He shivered and looked at Ruki in disgust, a pale expression. I giggled at the scene.

"Fuuta! I hear you're good at ranking!" I said. Fuuta nodded happily. "Can you rank Ruki's pervertedness?"

A few moments later…

"Ruki-nii ranks number one for biggest perverts in all of Namimori…"

"EH!" Tsuna exclaimed. "HE'S MORE PERVERTED THAN !"

"Tee hee!" Ruki laughed, fully recovered. She gave a peace sign. Tsuna groaned.

I sat there, laughing at the fact that Tsuna didn't know Ruki was more perverted than . _More hell. _I thought, giggling.

* * *

Please Review! Honesty most appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Hmm, I don't guarantee that this would be as good as Ruki's version. Well, I'm still an amateur at this. Hope this won't hurt your head and eyes while reading!

By the way, any mistakes, comments, please be honest. (: Most appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I do **NOT** own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! It belongs to Amano Akira. But I do own myself, Lin.

* * *

I saw Ruki humming some Japanese song , 'Last Cross' if I recall, while she was getting dressed. I didn't care about that and no, I'm no pervert like her. I headed downstairs for breakfast. Ruki headed downstairs for breakfast. She didn't see Tsuna. _Oh, she misses her fiancee so much early in the morning? _I thought for two seconds.

"Tsu-kun's still sleeping," Nana sighed. "He wakes up late too much!"

"I'll go wake him up," Ruki offered, leaving the kitchen.

"I'm guessing Ruki's going to give him a kiss as a wake up call." I muttered.

"...How can that be possible, Ruki and Tsuna are both boys. It's not like Ruki is ga-" Nana stopped. She went into the blank state.

"Meh.. not like I care if he's gay." I went upstairs to see what's taking Ruki and Tsuna so long.

"You wouldn't wake up!~" I heard Ruki sing. "Or would you have preferred a kiss?" She puckered her lips for the emphasis. Tsuna turned red but had a disgusted expression. "Anyways, BREAKFAST!"

_I just knew she was thinking of kissing him. Well, it isn't my business now, is it? _I walked into the room as Ruki left.

"Why does god hate me…?" Tsuna asked the wall.

Ruki was humming Barney's song while walking through the hallways of Namimori. I sweat dropped and looked in the other direction. _Why is she so childish?_ I thought.

"You know, Lin…," Ruki said mischievously. I looked back over. "Wasn't the fourth episode of _that_ drama coming out today? Well obviously not _here_ though…"

"…" Realization dawned on me as I started going crazy. No, not literally crazy, just – fangirl crazy. "OH NO! WHYYYY! I REALLY WANTED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!"

"Herbivores, quite down and stop mingling," A voice said.

"Ah! Sorry! She gets like that sometimes!" I heard Ruki said with a sheepish smile.

"I don't recognize you two," He said, pulling out a pair of tonfas. Ruki smiled. _How the heck can she still SMILE when he has some kind of weapon out!_ My face went pale.

"We just transferred in! My name is Rukiyo, Ruki short, and she's Lin! It's nice to meet you… Um…?"

"Hey Ruki..," I whispered in her ear, "isn't that the guy with a different uniform, black hair, and sometimes a yellow bird or tonfas... that you told me about the other day?"

Ruki just smiled at me."I guess that means a yes." I muttered to myself.

"My name's Hibari Kyouya, Head Prefect," He said, lowering his tonfas. "Learn the school rules or else the next time, I'll bite you to death."

"… Are you a vampire or something...?" Ruki asked. Hibari frowned. "OH NO! DO YOU, BY ANY CHANCE, HAVE RABIES!" Ruki quickly dodged a tonfa aimed at her head. "Okay, okay, it's just a joke. Can I call you Kyouya!~~?"

"No."

"But why not?"

_I am officially scared of this dude._ I stood there listening to them talk. "Errm, I like this school. Uhmm, yeah. Kay, er.. Bye!" I ran away and Ruki snorted.

"Rukiyo-san, you're late," The teacher said bluntly. "On your second day here too."

"Sorry! I was talking to Kyouya-kun and he gave me this bump!"

"Oh, that scary guy from earlier?" I asked.

"Kyouya…?" The teacher seemed scared to say that name. She nodded.

"Hibari Kyouya!" She proclaimed. "I wonder if I should call him Kyou-chan instead…"

"Ruki-kun! Hibari-san's not someone to be friendly with! He'll bite you to death!"

"Not really, he barely did anything. We just mainly chatted," She said with a grin. Everyone in the class looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Ruki's always the weird one," I groaned. Tsuna silently agreed.

"Lin and Dera-kun, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~" Ruki sang at lunch. They were on the school roof.

I turned bright red while Gokudera started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He was about to light a stick of dynamite, but Tsuna stopped him. He wouldn't have minded, but they were still at school… and it was dangerous.

"The adventures of Lin and Ruki shooowww!~~" Ruki sang while walking through the streets of Namimori. I saw her look over to her right.

"Hey Ruki," I nudged her arm. "Who are those guys?" I pointed at the three people.

" Oh. Kokuyou students. Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa."

"Riiight... they freak me out. Dun ask why."

She started whistling. She paused. "Do do dooo doonn do… bleh." She did a failed attempt at Ken and Chikusa's theme song. "I fail at life," She groaned.

"Yes you do fail at life." I replied back.

"Hmm, let's see… If it's this part of the arc… Then…," She looked at the sky thoughtfully. "Since they haven't done anything… Tsuna and Lambo should be playing some stupid game or Reborn's planning to scare the shit outta Tsuna… Whatever way, it's just like the manga."

"OTAKKUUU!" Ruki's eye twitched.

"Well, there goes my trail of thought…" I stared running over to her just when she turned around..

"YOU LEFT WITHOUT MEEE!" I cried. Ruki sweat dropped.

"Fandom awa-!" She couldn't finish her sentence as she was being choked half-to-death byme. "LIN! STOP IT!"

"You're eevviiilll!" I exclaimed. Ruki finally managed to get me off of her.

The two of them were getting strange looks. It seemed like they had gotten the Kokuyou group's attention too.

"What a bunch of idiots!" Ken exclaimed.

"OH SHUT UP MUTT-FACE!" Ruki exclaimed. I laughed.

"What was that!" Ken growled back.

"Mutt-face."

"I'll break that pretty face of yours," He snarled.

"It's not pretty, but prettier than yours at least," She muttered back.

"Haha prettier than his face. Nice one Ruki!" I said. Ken's face was red with anger. "Uh oh.. I think I'll just leave you here with them Ruki. Ermm, BYE!" I ran out of the area, it wouldn't be considered ditching, right?

"LIN YOU SUCK!" I heard Ruki scream at me from around the corner. "Phew, I'm safe." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Ruki's number.

She picked up the her cell. "Sup."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I screamed loud into her ear.

"I like my hearing the way it is you know," She muttered into the receiver. "At the speed I'm walking… I'll be at school in about a millennium. Save me some cake, will yah?"

"You suck." I hung up on her.

"Ruki's not here yet. He's late." I sat at my desk, staring at my watch and the school's clock.

"Sensei, why's it so noisy outside? I can't concentrate!" A student, who was sitting near the door, complained.

A teacher, the teacher was supposed to be teaching Ruki that morning, stuck his head out the door to shush them, but then shut his mouth when he saw Hibari.

"Mm… Kyouya-kun, can you say Supercalafragalisticexpialidocious?" I heard Ruki asking Hibari Kyouya.

"…" The teacher looked at her as if she were crazy. A few students did too as they saw what was going on.

"They are so loud that even I can hear it." I sweat dropped.

"Try it!~ Come on!~"

"No."

"Awe, you're no fun."

Hibari frowned. "So what?"

"Bleh, I wonder about the girl's you've dated…"

"I've never dated."

"Oh. Teenage virgin. That's common."

"Is he trying to get himself killed?" Some students whispered to eachother.

"… Are you one?"

"Yep! Still got my innocence, though… Not my mental innocence."

"THAT'S TRUE!" I exclaimed. I saw Hibari glaring at me, and I sank down into my seat.

"Oh don't glare at Linny," Ruki scolded, hitting Hibari playfully on the arm. People in the classroom paled. However, Hibari did nothing. "Oh. I just noticed. We're loitering in the hallway…" She got grabbed by her wrist and pulled off to who knows where. "But… I didn't ever step into the classroom yet."

"Ruki won't die...I gaurantee it." I said quietly.

Everyone in the classroom prayed for her safety.

* * *

Please Review! Honesty most appreciated! (:

Free lollipop from Spanner!


	4. Chapter 4

Hmm, I don't guarantee that this would be as good as Ruki's version. Well, I'm still an amateur at this. Hope this won't hurt your head and eyes while reading!

By the way, any mistakes, comments, please be honest. (: Most appreciated.

Very short, indeed.

DISCLAIMER: I do **NOT** own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! It belongs to Amano Akira. But I do own myself, Lin.

* * *

"Do do do do, Elmo's world!~" Ruki sang.

"Stop it already!" I exclaimed, covering my ears.

"It's morning so stop being so loud!" Tsuna groaned.

"Agreed. Everyone just woke up and he's being so loud already." I sweatdropped.

"Ah, morning," Ruki said, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh Ruki-kun, Lin-chan, have you heard about the assault cases?" Nana asked. Ruki blinked. I blinked.

"Uh… Sorta?" Ruki said, unsure of what to say. "Namimori Jr. High students are getting beat up… right?"

"Yes, so you all better be careful!" Nana said. Everyone nodded. "Maybe you all should learn some hand-to-hand self defense?"

"Hand-to-hand self defense?" I questioned Tsuna and Tsuna asked Nana.

"I'll be fine, Lin will probably be with me most of the time, so she'll be fine too," Ruki commented.

"Well, I'll be fine since you're the guy and I'm the girl, guys gotta protect girls, right?" I turned to face Ruki, who was yawning.

"Yada yada!"

"Tsu-kun should learn to be calm and strong like Ruki-kun too then!" Nana said. Ruki sweat dropped.

"Tsuna-chan! You'd better be a strong man and save Lin and me if anything goes wrong!" Ruki said, clinging to Tsuna. _My oh my, she's obsessed with him._

"Hey! You told my mom that you'd be fine, and that you were strong!" He exclaimed.

"I said I'd be fine, but you never know for sure! Plus, she assumed I was strong! I only said 'we'd be alright!"

"Ruki, cut it out," I groaned.

"Oh fine, the amazing 'Lin-sama'," Ruki said with heavy sarcasm.

"I don't like how you sentenced that, Ruki-_nii._" I pouted at her.

"It's the prefects!" Tsuna exclaimed. "This is really a gang fight or something…"

"You're wrong."

"Oh look! It's Kyouya-kun!" Ruki waved her hand frantically even though he was standing in front of her.

_Daanng, it's the killer. He still scares me._

"Ruki, you kill the mood too much. You're too bipolar," I sighed.

"Ron NG."

"OH MAH GAWD!" I squealed.

* * *

... Yehhhs ... review?


	5. Chapter 5

Hmm, I don't guarantee that this would be as good as Ruki's version. Well, I'm still an amateur at this. Hope this won't hurt your head and eyes while reading!

By the way, any mistakes, comments, please be honest. (: Most appreciated.

Blehhs, I'm sort of not in the mood to write Lin's POV for ch6-10+ D: not really, but oh well.

DISCLAIMER: I do **NOT** own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! It belongs to Amano Akira. But I do own myself, Lin.

* * *

I followed Tsuna as he visited Ryohei.

I looked around, left and right. "It's quite quiet without Ruki around." I commented. Tsuna nodded. _Well, she's always the annoying type._

"That's good," He replied. I shrugged. _See, even he thinks she's annoying. Clap clap._

"Ruki's strange like that," I said. "He's louder here than in our world. He must like it here."

"I guess… I find it hard to believe that Ruki has ever been… Quiet."

"Crybaby, quiet, happy, hyper, annoying, you name it."

Tsuna sweat dropped. I widened my eyes as we saw the Vice-head prefect Kusakabe, or so stated the other students. Reborn jumped up and looked in his mouth, making me grimace. _It's the infant._

"The cause of all this fighting… Is you, Tsuna," Reborn said. I raised an eyebrow, though it wasn't really all that surprising._ In the manga that Ruki made me read, almost EVERYTHING was caused by Tsuna. _I glanced over and saw the third person. It was Gokudera!

We tried to call Gokudera, but seems like it failed. _Oh well, like I need to see him urgently._

"Well… This sucks," I muttered. The sound of an explosion made me jump in surprise. "Well, there we go."

We ran toward where the sound had come from to find Gokudera smoking in the middle of the street. I sweat dropped. _Cancer wants to die from cancer that bad?_

"OH MAH GAWD! ZOMBIE!" I exclaimed, pointing at Chikusa. Gokudera shook his head at her idiocy and looked over. His eyes widened.

"Not a zombie… but OH SHIT! Be careful! His weapons are yo-yos!"

"Yo-yos… Wow," I sweat dropped. "Well, Gokudera's strong… So he'll be ok-" Gokudera blocked needles from reaching Tsuna. "Or not." I rushed over to his side, shaking him. "Hey! Gokudera! Gokudera!"

"Now come with me," I heard Chikusa say to Tsuna.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" I growled at Chikusa. "Gokudera!"

A large pool of blood was forming at the spot. Chikusa whipped his yo-yo towards us and Tsuna was being pulled down by Yamamoto. I kept on glaring at Chikusa, the one who caused all this. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Yamamoto trying to comfort me.

"He'll be okay, Gokudera's not so easily defeated," He grinned. _Suure he isn't. _I frowned and then slowly nodded. I kept staring at Chikusa with his yo-yo's. _I have a feeling I'm really going to hate this yo-yo guy. Hell lot._

"I hope he'll be okay…," I said, looking down at Gokudera.

"Don't worry sweetie, he'll be juuusttt fine… Are you hurt?" The voice of a perverted old man asked. It was Shamal. I felt him slipping an arm around my shoulders.

"Pervert." I elbowed him in the gut and he then fell to the ground. "Guess not."

"Who knew Lin was so strong," Yamamoto said with a surprised expression. I sighed.

"It's good for girls to be healthy!~" Shamal said, holding his abdomen.

"I'm healthy without having you to detail it, perverted old man."

"It's so quiet…," I said while walking down the road.

"Since the new highway opened, cards don't travel here anymore," Reborn said. I shrugged. _Not so interesting._

"Ruki would be singing something incredibly random if he was here," I said. It was really quiet. _At times like this, I would prefer Ruki nagging. But compared to that, I'd choose my dramas._

"We go straight through the front door," Bianchi said. My eyes twitched at the sight of Bianchi melting the lock with sakura cake.

"That's scary…," I murmured. _Very scary._

She couldn't really tell what was going on, but Yamamoto spotted some animal tracks and then they were attacked.

"It's already dead!" Yamamoto exclaimed. Lin grimaced.

"They're animal carcasses!" Gokudera said.

Suddenly, someone stepped out from the shadows.

"Oh! It's that guy Ruki and I ran into a few days ago!" I exclaimed. I saw the blonde haired boy glance up."Oh yeah! That glasses guy from earlier! He was with them too! There's only the guy with two eye colours I have yet to see. Pineapple-man…"

"Just wait patiently there, because you'll be next to die," He said. Yamamoto started laughing. At that momeny, I really wanted to bang my head against something when Yamamoto complimented the Kokyou student. _He still thought it was a game. The idiot._ I rolled my eyes at Yamamoto.

"Uh oh…," I said. _From the manga, I knew they were going to defeat Mukuro, and I knew they won all the arcs. But dude, isn't this getting extremely violent!_ I shook my head and sighed.

Reborn pushed Tsuna into the hole and then Yamamoto was bitten into his arm by the er… _Cheetah _boy protecting Tsuna. I sighed in relief when they defeated Ken.

I looked strangely at the photo that Reborn showed us.

"The one in the middle is Rokudo Mukuro," Reborn stated.

"I see glasses-boy and Ken, but what about pineapple?" I murmured. "He was with them too…"

I saw Reborn glance over...

* * *

AND IT WILL NEVER BE AS GOOD AS THE ORIGINAL - RUKI'S VERSION. Duh, I'm *yawns* Lazy.


	6. Updating News! READ NOW

As you all know Linny's version of _Swap!_ has only five chapters. Since I'm too lazy to write the other chapters, I suggest you go read Rukiyo's version for now... until I update mine. _ which will be in years.

Let's see how I updated the rest of the chapters.

Chapters: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 – updated.

Chapters: 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 – never will be updated since this writer is too lazy. ~ nyyaa.

Chapters: 11 & above – will be updated very soon. ~ nyyaa

Question: Why did you skip so many chapters and start writing it at ch.11?

Answer: the other chapters .. I'm lazy to write it and I don't have any clue on how to write my thoughts and stuffs.. O_O

Lazy equals lazy bum equals Linny here.

-sigh- go read Ruki's version or I will poke you.

Ps. I don't really care if you dislike my version. At least I updated it (or else Rukiyo will kick me). I do appreciate it if you want me to update more. But be honest, I hate liars.

Kayythnxxbyee :)


	7. Chapter I don't Know Exactly

Okay, so this is an update. NO MORE KICKING ME PLOX RUKI!

**Warning:** You'll fall asleep. Be sure to get a pillow in case that does happen!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! But I do own myself.

* * *

I glanced over at my friend with a strange expression. _I wonder what's up... _I walked over and grabbed Ruki by her tie and dragged her outside of the classroom. I heard the girls whisper some stuff like "what's she doing?" and such, but I ignored it.

"Mind telling me what's up?" I asked. Ruki was quiet for a moment but then gave me a grin.

"Mm? Let's see… The cei-"

"I'm serious here!" I said. "You've been acting all depressed ever since you got back from whoever you were visiting!"

"I have?" Ruki asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"I'm probably still just amazed by her beauty-"

"Cut the crap," I muttered. I sighed. Ruki frowned for a moment and stared at me. She exhaled softly and grabbed me by the arm. Then pulled me to the roof. Ruki made sure there was no one else around before she began to speak, resting her elbows on the fence.

"Lin, have you ever wondered, what will happen after we leave this world, or if we'll ever?" Ruki asked such a weird question that day.

"This again? Didn't you say that we should live it to the fullest here because it's mostly limited?"

"We don't belong in this world," She murmured. I sighed and leaned against the fence.

"That's obvious."

"If we build relations here and then go back to our world, what would happen?"

"… We'd be home…?" _What else might happen to us? _I talked back in my head.

"What would happen to all the relations and friendships here?"

"… You're expecting me to answer?"

"Nah, it's rhetorical."

"Ah…"

"I wonder when we'll go home,"

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens," I said as I gazed up at the sky.

"Herbivores, what do you think you're doing?"

"Uh oh."

"Is there a specific reason we're gathered here?" Ruki asked.

"We're having a family meeting," Reborn said. Ruki and I nodded dumbly.

"About…?"

"Improving Dame-Tsuna's training."

"He had training?" I asked. Ruki shook her head.

I looked at Ruki and heard someone ask her if she was alright. So I joined and asked her what's happening.

"Ruki, what's happening to your hand? It's..." I startled.

"… My hand's becoming transparent….," I heard Ruki said quietly.

"HUH!" Everyone exclaimed. Ruki raised her hand as everyone stared at her. She looked away, but I saw her eyes widened.

"Why are you staring at me with your eyes wide Ruki?" I just saw her staring at me, not saying anything. It was her who saw me fading as well.

"Lin!" She exclaimed. I blinked and then noticed it as well.

"This is weird and creepy!" Ruki murmured. "… Don't tell me… We're going back to our world?"

"…" Reborn said nothing as he tried to grab hold of one of our hands, with no avail. And then suddenly…

**POOF.**

Everything went dark for me. I don't know about Ruki, but I was probably sleeping.. with my eyes opened!

I stood up in surprise. Ruki looked at me in confusion and I looked back, just as confused. Suddenly, Ruki's cell phone started ringing. It startled me for a second there.

"Hello?" Ruki asked uneasily.

Ruki's eyes widened. I stared at her for a few minutes. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're… home…," Ruki said as she lowered the phone from her head. "We're really… home…"

We just stood there, staring at each other.

"What're we going to do now? We spent days there, but only a few hours here…," I said quietly. "What do we do?"

"Why do you keep asking me?" Ruki growled. The two of us were sitting in a café. Suddenly, two guys walked toward us.

"Hey… Aren't you two… Where have you two been these past few days?" A man asked desperately, grabbing Ruki's shoulder. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Did you go… To a different world?"

"Eh!" I exclaimed. I slowly quieted down when people at the café were looking at us.

"You two were the ones shot by the bazooka, right?" The other man asked.

"Bazooka?" Ruki asked. "What bazooka?" I'm confused. _Bazooka? Isn't that the thingy whatchamacallit that drags you to the future or something? _

I'm guessing Ruki is feeling just like me right now, really uncomfortable. The two men sat down at our table.

"Look, we know you two went to a different world, we might accidently… be the ones that sent you there…," The first one, who had bronze hair said with a sheepish smile.

"More like he did," The brown haired one with glasses said. "First of all, I'm Aaron and he's Luke. Second, we need to inform you that Luke, the idiot over there, stole-"

"Borrowed," Luke corrected. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, well he took a bazooka from some weird place and shot you two with it," Aaron said. "Hours later, people hunted us down and told us that we had just placed some curse on you two…"

"…. What an intelligent and believable story," Ruki muttered. Luke shrugged sheepishly.

"Anyways, so we're just here to apologize and warn you two. Sorry, and be careful," Aaron's eyes were dead seriously. Ruki shifted uneasily. The two boys stood up at left. Luke placed a twenty dollar bill on the table and smiled a little.

"Sorry," He said and quickly followed Aaron out of the café.

"That was weird…," I said.

"… I knew it. It was a bunch of idiots fooling around with a whatchamacallit," Ruki muttered. I sweat dropped.

"Should we believe them?" I asked. Ruki shrugged.

"Do what you want."

We left Luke's twenty on the table to pay the bill and left.

It was morning. Nothing special. From Monday to Friday; still the same old routine. Sleep, wake up, change, breakfast, school, lunch, more school time, end of the day, home.

I sighed when I entered my classroom. "Noisy as usual" I muttered. _Well, it does feel kind of relaxing. No more skirts and guys surrounding me every morning._ I yawned and stretched. "Same old, same old."

I slowly walked and sat quietly at my desk while the others formed a small group. _Oh gawd, I'd rather die or get into some sort of accident and never wake up better than listening to these people squeal from a picture of Taylor Lautner._

"Hey Linny!" Bry shouted. I turned around to reply back with a smile. _Oh why am I even forcing a smile? _"Sup dude?"

Oh yeah, if I didn't mention, I mainly act boyish inside of school. Outside of school is the only time for my girly appearance to appear.

"Where were you for the last hours?" Bry ran up to me.

"I was in heaven." I giggled.

"Stop that kind of talk! What would I do if you died! I would'nt be able to live without you!"

"Dude," I spoke. "was that a confession I heard?"

I chuckled. He turned red. Actually, it was redder than red. "Nawwhs, it can't be! I mean, we're best friends yo!" I felt kind of disgusted, though I do have a slight crush on Bry.

"So what if it was a confession, it's the truth!"

"..." I tried to ignore him. _So wait.. that just means.. he – likes me?_

"I'm going home. Err yeah, see ya." I hurried and walked away with a cold chill down my spine.

I checked the time, 4:50 pm. "Got home later than usual." I walked up the stairs. I even ignored the fact that my mom was spazzing at me for coming home late.

"I'll eat later!" I shouted from the third floor. I quickly went on my computer to check my e-mails. I looked at the number of messages in my inbox.

"259 HOLY SHIEZ!" I screamed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP LIN!" My sister exclaimed. I ignored her and went to check all 259 messages.

After reading every one of them, it was already 5:20pm. It was quiet, until the phone rang. I jumped up and went for it.

I picked up, "Hello?" I asked the other line.

"May I speak to Lin?" The voice sounded familiar, but it was depressing.

"Yes, this is Lin."

"Oh Lin," it was Ruki's mother. I heard her crying through the phone line. "y'youre close to R-Ruki, right?"

I nodded and replied with a yes. "I-I think it's b-better if you hurry h-here to s-see what's h-happened with R-Ruki." She kept on crying. I didn't even understand more than half of what she said.

"Auntie, what happened with Ruki?"

"G-go to the h-hospital right n-now." I felt a bad omen.

"Something's happened to her," the phone slipped out of my grip.

"Lin? Lin, are you there?" Ruki's mother kept asking, but I ignored it. I took my purse and ran down the stairs.

"Dad, drive me to the hospital." My voice was sort of shaking.

" Why do you need to go to the hospi-" I interrupted.

"I'll explain after I get back. Just get me there. NOW!" He drove me to the hospital and dropped me off.

I rushed to the counter, asking where the patient 'Li Rukiyo' was. They guided me to the surgical room. There, I saw Mr and Mrs. Li.

"Auntie, Uncle. What happened to Ruki?" I asked, tears rolling down my cheeks.

All I saw and heard. Mrs. Li was sitting there, bawling her eyes until it's red. Mr. Li just sat there, waiting for the doctor to come out of the operation room.

My prediction: Ruki had an accident.

We spent hours waiting; probably waited for 2 hours? Seriously, two hours and she's still bawling.

"I hope nothing bad happens to her. She was perfectly fine today at lunch!" I explained.

Finally, the red light signaled off. The doctor appeared and he spoke to the Li family. Although I'm not a Li, he told me what happened as well.

"We've tried our best." _Ughh, I've seen this happen in dramas. NOTHING GOOD EVER HAPPENS. IS THERE A MIRACLE IN THE WORLD!_

Everyone cried, including me.

* * *

Don't hate, just appreciate!

If you dislike it, don't review. Dislike it a lot? Go read Rukiyo's version (the original).

BE HONEST! I HATE LIARS.

Cookies anyone?


	8. Funeral

The official chapter where Lin has her own thoughts and nowhere near the same thing as Rukiyo's version. DUN DUN DUN. Don't kick me!

**Warning:** You'll fall asleep. Be sure to get a pillow in case that does happen!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! But I do own myself.

* * *

I didn't go to school for two whole days. This issue gave me a really bad impact, although I'm not a relative of her. But hey, she's like my closest friend. The school even let me stay home. I bet it's because I would bawl and disrupt the class if I go to school.

I sighed. "Today's the day of Ruki's funeral." I showered and got dressed up neatly, ready to go to the funeral.

I showed up just myself. My parents and younger sister didn't really have a need to go. Since they barely know anything about Ruki. I arrived there, dressed all in black.. for less details, I wore a black dress, black heels, and brought a black purse.

The funeral was over. Everyone exited the church quietly. Tears flowing down their cheeks was their reaction. Two whole days of bawling. My eyes were completely swollen.

_This feels so much like in those dramas. What's next? Someone dies again?_

Forgot to mention, I, Linny Tran, has a bad mouth at wrong timings. As for now, I can say I'm going to get a concussion or die. In two minutes, that might really happen.

"LITTLE GIRL, WATCH OUT!" A beam of light flashed in front of me. In just two minutes, I was whiped out.

I felt light rain on my forehead. It was actually raining. _The weather forecast never said anything about rain today._I thought while I heard people gasping and going all _Oh my, she was careless._

Not the time to go happy happy;; "ohmygosh someone died!" :3

My mind wandered off elsewhere as for I, lyed in the middle of the road, covered in blood.

_Ouch! _I felt pain. _Am I going to become a cripple sooner or later?_

May this be the all-so-mighty called _karma_?

I opened my eyes, slightly just to see clouds. "Holy shat, am I in _heaven?_"

"No, you're not in heaven." Someone responded.

"If this is not heaven, then this may be hell?"

"No, this is not hell."

"Oh, then where am I? If this isn't heaven, nor is it hell, then maybe it's..." I trailed off.

"You're trapped in a dream." The voice went further. I can barely hear him. _Somehow, this deep voice sounds really familiar._

"Trapped? Dream?" I'm confused.

It was silent for a couple of seconds. Then, a ton of noises. They were all loud and I think it killed my eardrum. Dayum.

I woke up with my head hurting. I shifted my head left and right, checking to see where I am. White walls, white cieling, people chit chatting, a man that looks like a pervert...

"Where .. am I?" I asked, patting the side of my head. "And ugh, why does my head hurt so much?"

"Hey little girl, what's your name?" He looks so familiar, but I can't seem to remember who.

"What do you think?" I talked back at the old man. He looks maybe.. 40?

"Well, I don't know. But you're cute." I saw his hand near my shoulder. I slapped his hand. "Hands off, pervert. Or I'll call the cops here and tell them you were trying to harass me." He backed away two steps.

"Excuse me, but can I request another doctor? I don't trust you who looks like a perverted old man."

"BUT I'M ONLY 22!" He shouted. _Suuure he's twenty-two. He wishes he was that young._

"If I'm correct, you're near your fourties very soon."

After ten minutes of sitting there quietly, I thought it would be better if I just leave the damn place. Suddenly, a man apppeared before I could leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" I looked up to see a young man, around the age of 25 maybe, staring at me.

"You're a doctor?" I asked. He nodded. "Lookin' quite cute, I must say." He cleared his throat.

"Were you planning on leaving without being properly discharged?"

"Why not? I'm perfectly fine."

"Well, it does seem like you're fine. Just a couple more checkups and you can leave anytime."

"Ugh, checkups. They're so annoying though!" I whined.

After a couple of checkups, I was discharged from the hospital. "Daanng, this place looks awesome." I exited through the door. "But I must say, this place looks kind of strange."

I walked aimlessly for hours and ended up near a park. I thought for a long time.

"Okay, miss. We don't have any of your information, which includes your name, age, date of birth, etc.." I nodded. "So mind telling me what your name is?" the young doctor asked.

"I really have no idea. The minute I woke up, I was stuck here."

"Hnnn," he looked at his clipboard, then at me. "From the results we got, it seems like you lost most of your memory due to a concussion. Perhaps you can try to fill me in with the details of how you got a concussion."

I looked at the doctor. "Excuse me, but I don't remember anything." I sweatdropped. _How many times do I have to repeat myself? Gahhwdd._

"Okay, then you can go now."

"Hey, look at that girl over there. Is she okay?" I heard people whisper. I looked at myself – I was wearing a black dress and high heels. Somehow, I look like a high-class beggar. Part of my dress were torn.

"Does she have any place to live?" said a mother holding onto her child.

_Ughh, seriously, can somebody just tell me where I am?

* * *

_

Don't hate, just appreciate!

If you dislike it, don't review. Dislike it a lot? Go read Rukiyo's version (the original).

BE HONEST! I HATE LIARS.


	9. I Need A Plan

I really don't have anything to say other than: Enjoy this chapter!

Yes this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Longer chapters later on. O_O

**Warning:** You'll fall asleep. Be sure to get a pillow in case that does happen!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! But I do own myself.

* * *

"Ughh..." I sighed. It's been a week and I _still _don't know where and most importantly, WHO I am. I practically roamed around this town called Namimori, walking aimlessly without a clue.

A lil' kid ran, tripped and fell. Now he's crying like a lil' kid. Oh wait, he IS one. And look, a bunch of people surrounding a certain house. Gang-looking much? One of them looks like a boy but he looks so much like a female judging from the way he acts. Especially his voice, always high-pitched and all that. It gives me the chills. The weirdest one would have to be the bomber guy. Dynamite sticks. I should be careful when passing by. Who knows... I might get bombed one day if I go near him or get on his bad side. And there that kid goes again. Is he apart of the mafia or something? I heard them call the guy Juudaime ... He looks like a useless kid. But if they are in the mafia, it would be better to NOT get too close to them. I wouldn't want to be involved. Not now, not ev- wait... I am in one. Never mind that thought. I guess I won't ever live a normal life as an ordinary human.

I walked away with the feeling of goosebumps.

"PHOEMGEE! It's LINNY!" I stopped to look around. Left, right. _Huh? He talkin' to me?_ I ignored the thought of it and kept on walking. Well, come to think of it. It can't be me. No duh! First of all, I do not know my own name. I once walked passed by this young man who called himself a marshmallow lover. Don't remember his name but he's got something to do with the mafia. The guy said something about parallel worlds, the future arc, something guardians. Bleh, I think I'm going crazy soon.

I sighed. I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Linny, I called you like three times. Were you even listening to me when I called you?" I turned around.

"By any chance, do I know you?" I asked. He looks familiar though, like I've seen him somewhere before. But where?

"Li Rukiyo. Don't you remember?"I scratched my head.

"Ummm, I don't think I know you. You probobaly mistook me for someone else."

"Really now? Tryin to prank me huh? So far not working."

"Hey mister. Listen up here, I really don't know you." I gave him an attitude and tried to walk away.

_Fuck he's annoying._ That person kept following me and won't fucking leave me alone._ People in this town seems to get on my nerves. It's really annoying the hell out of me._

"Seriously, stop following me for the millionth time!" I shouted angrily.

It's been hours and he's still not leaving me alone. All he did was smirk.

"Creeper." Chills went down my spine. He smiled again.

Well, if I keep walking, then he'll just keep stalking. I tapped my chin...

_I gotta think of a plan sooner or later. A brilliant plan._ I evilly chuckled.

* * *

Whoah, did Linny just swear? -gasp-

Well.. Don't hate, just appreciate!

If you dislike it, don't review. Dislike it a lot? Go read Rukiyo's version (the original).

BE HONEST! I HATE LIARS.


End file.
